Trials and Tribulations
by Lady Scarlett Orihime
Summary: Squall and Rinoa try to strengthen their relationship, but Seifer keeps interfering. Can they continue this love of theirs? Completed due to lack of inspiriation Sorry people. I will be updating later!
1. Default Chapter

Trials and Tribulations 

Chapter One

My Name

All was quiet in Garden as a group of girls watched the Lonewolf walked into the library hallway.

"Hey! Where's that girl from Deling City? Isn't she usually with him?"

the girl looked at her friends.

"Who knows." The second girl looked at the retreating back of the Wolf.

"Yeah, and why is he going to the library? Isn't he always where Almasy is?" the third girl turned around and then jumped back.

Once inside the library, Squall headed towards the back of the room to fond Rinoa Heartilly. To his surprise, although he didn't show it, she wasn't there. When he turned around to leave, she jumped in front of him, causing him to fall into a chair.

"Scared you, didn't I," Rinoa smiled. "Squally?"

"...the hell? Squally?" he looked at her, a look of complete disgust and surprise was shown in his face.

Rinoa looked at him, tears shown in her eyes. "You.... don't like it?"

Squall shook his head. "No! I-I like it, I do. It's just.... no one calls me anything but...."

"But what? What do they call you?"

"Nothing. Just 'Squall.'" (If only you knew, Rin. If only you knew.)

He looked towards the door and saw Fujin and Raijin enter, with Seifer trailing behind.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Take my hand," he looked at her and saw her surprise.

She nodded and took his hand.

They were nearly to the door when Raijin met them and blocked their way.

"Hey Squall! Where are you going?" he laughed and then a sharp pain rose up his leg. "OW!! Fujin?!

Fujin ignored him and waved Seifer over.

"Squall, Rinoa." Seifer walked over, a smile on his face.

Squall let go of Rinoa's hand and reached towards his gunblade. "What do you want, Seifer?"

At seeing Squall reach towards his weapon, both Fujin and Raijin reached and pulled theirs out.

Seifer then waved a hand at them to put their weapons away. "Guys, c'mon. Can't we just talk and not fight?"

Squall put his gunblade away and then straightened up. "Knowing you, it's going to be about Rinoa."

"What are you? Psychic? "Seifer laughed and then looked back at Squall. "Well, of course it's going to be about Rin. Why else would I be...here?"

(Who knows and who cares.) Squall glared at Seifer.

"Does she even know _what_ nearly everyone calls you?" he laughed.

"Squally?"

"Rin, do not call me that right now. I really mean it," Squall continued his glare at Seifer. "And don't you tell her, Almasy. If you do, I will kill you."

"Oh now would you, _Wolf_?" he then laughed, this time Fujin and Raijin joined in.

(Wolf?) Rinoa watched as Squall's face changed his emotions.


	2. My Love

Trials and Tribulations Chapter Two 

My Love

"Squall?" Rinoa walked over to him, reaching her hand out towards him. "What is he talking about?"

Seifer laughed. "I see. She knows nothing of your..._name_, does she? I would have thought you would have told her, since you two are together nearly every second of every day."

"Seifer," Squall looked up, glaring. "Shut it." He watched Seifer's face expression change.

"Squally?" Rinoa glanced in the same direction as Squall, and noticed Seifer's emotions change. "What's going on?" She looked at Squall, hoping for an answer. She got nothing.

"Seifer's riled up, ya know. He's not used to getting stood up to," Raijin laughed and stood up. "It would be best if you just-"

"Just what?" Rinoa walked towards him. "Give in to that...that jerk that pushed me in front of Adel?!" Her eyes started to turn a black color and her hands started to glow the same color, only darker.

Squall noticed this and ran over to her. "Rin! Calm down! You still can't control your sorceress powers." He turned her towards him, making her look at him, face-to-face. "Don't let them take over, you've got to control _them_."

Everyone watched as the glow from her hands started to diminish, then her eyes returned to their normal brown color.

Rinoa looked at Squall and saw the concern shine in his blue-grey eyes. She then laughed.

(...the hell?) Squall looked at her. "What's so funny?" He walked back from her, keeping a steady gaze fixed.

"It was the look on your face," Rinoa looked back at him, still laughing, but now it was more of a giggle. "I guess I've had an impact on you. You're showing your true emotions!"

He looked away, an embarrassed look on his face. "Uh..." Squall then looked back at her. "Yeah, I guess you have..." He then looked over at Seifer and noticed a smirk across his face. "What's with you?"

Seifer then laughed and left, Fujin and Raijin following close behind. Once outside the library, he started uttering curses under his breath.

Back inside, Rinoa walked over to Squall.

"Squall, when I went off like that, I couldn't hear you or anyone else," she hugged him and buried her head in his chest.

"Then...what made you turn back?" he looked at her, knowing exactly what made her normal again.

She looked up. "A voice inside said ' Remember Squall's love.' It kept saying that." She let go of him and turned around. " Why?"

Squall noticed tears running down her face as she turned. "Because it was 'my love' that shone through."

She turned to face him. "I guess their right when they say 'Love is thicker than blood.'" She then stopped as if remembering something. "Why did Seifer call you 'Wolf?'"

Squall looked up, surprised that she would ask such a question. "It's something everyone called me before Galbadia's war. I know that many people still call me that or ' Lonewolf'." Looking back at Rinoa, he noticed fresh tears stream down her face. "I don't really mind them calling me that. I'm used to it."

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh! I'm not sad, it's just that this is different." She then laughed at Squall's expression. "You're usually not like this."

Squall walked over and then took her hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

Squall then shook his head. "Anywhere but here."

Author's Note: Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks to my two reviewers, one of which I know very well. So R&R, onegai (please)!


	3. The Disappearance

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 3

The Disappearance

" Well, it looks like we're done," Selphie brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. " What do you think?" She turned to her partner.

Irvine stepped back to admire the newly fixed Trabia Garden. " Sefie, it's perfect." He walked over to her and pulled her close and hugged her. " Of course, it's perfect because you're perfect."

Selphie laughed and playfully pushed him away. " Irvy!!" She stopped laughing as she looked at the snow-covered Ragnarok, and she felt her heart sink.

Irvine followed her gaze and then glanced at her expression. " Let's go," he walked past her and boarded the ship.

" Go….where?" She ran after him. " Irvine!! Wait…up!" She ran up the ramp and then got on the lift. Once she got seated in the cockpit, she fired up the engines and watched most of the snow slide off the ship. " So, where are we headed?"

" To Garden!"

Selphie nodded. " Alright! To Garden!!" She took one last glance at Trabia Garden and lifted off.

" All upperclassmen, get all the younger classmen to safety!! Everyone else, report to my classroom!" Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe, clicked off the inter-com. " Follow me."

" Quisty?" Rinoa glanced out towards the Balamb Harbor. " What about Zell?"

" Forget Chicken Wuss," Seifer glared out the Garden. " Let's just go."

" We'll wait," Quistis glanced outside also. " After 5 minutes, if he doesn't come, we leave," she looked at the others. " Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

" Alright. Now, Squall, please go assign each student in my classroom a job," Quistis glanced over her shoulder and saw him nod and leave. " Thanks. Rinoa, help the upperclassmen, alright?" She nodded and left. " Now that leaves…" She looked at the remaining three. " Hmm…just help where help is needed." All three nodded and left. _Oh, Zell. Hurry._ She walked over to the window. _Please._ She started to turn away when she saw three people run aboard. _Well, sorry Zell, but must go._ " We are now leaving Balamb, but before we disembark, everyone who is willing enough for at least one more battle, head for the front gate." She clicked the inter-com off and left the cockpit.

" HEY!!!" Selphie landed the Ragnarok and hurriedly got off. " Why's Garden at Balamb?" She ran into the city and headed for the harbor.

Irvine stepped off and hurried after her. " Selphie!! Wait up!!" He finally caught up to her at the luxurious Balamb Hotel. " Sefie?"

" Huh?" She looked up. " Hey!!" She smiled. " Look who I found!" She pointed towards a blonde-haired guy who resembled…

" ZELL?!" Irvine leaned forward.

Zell, who was pretty shocked, recovered quickly. " Uh, yeah. Hey back."

" Well, sorry," Irvine laughed. " Just…you look so different. Did you do something to your hair?"

Zell nodded. " Sorta." He then pointed out what was different. " I just don't have it spiked up like I usually do."

" Well, Enough chit-chat! Let's go!" Selphie rushed past them, followed by Irvine and Zell. They all hurried onto Garden and faced the fighters.

" Excuse me. Pardon me," Quistis pushed through the crowd of fighters. " Thank you." She got to the front and saw Zell, Selphie and Irvine.

" QUISTY!!" Selphie ran forward and latched onto Quistis.

" Uh," Quistis took a few minutes too collect herself. " Hi, Selphie. Irvine, Zell." She nodded.

" What's going on?" Irvine looked at Quistis with a look of concern on his face.

' Galbadian soldiers," was all she said.

" But…why?" Selphie detached herself from Quistis.

" Rinoa."

Everyone turned and saw Squall.

" SQUALLY!!!" Selphie then ran towards Squall and latched herself onto him.

" Um, Irvine?" Squall glanced between the both Selphie and Irvine.

" Hmm?"

" What have you been giving her?" Squall tried and failed miserably to detach Selphie.

" Nothing," Irvine closed his eyes and bent his head down and shrugged. " Maybe being away from Trabia has something to do with it. Or maybe she's just really happy."

" Whatever," Squall shook his head."

" Is Rin alright?" Both Quistis and Zell watched Squall intently, who shook his head and continued to struggle to get Selphie off.

" She's, uh," Squall finally gave up. " Hold on. Hey, Sef? Could you, like, ya know, let go of me?"

Selphie nodded and detached herself from him. " You're welcome."

" They got her."

" WHAT?!" All the others stared in disbelief.

" How's the…?" Quistis looked away.

" They're alright. Emily let me know," Squall smiled. " So don't worry." He watched her nod. " Let's go after Rin." Everyone nodded and headed out towards the Ragnarok.

_Squall, hurry._ Rinoa slumped to the cold floor of the Galbadian ship, The Celcius, and lost all conciousness.

A/N: Hi!!! So sorry for the long wait!!!! I meant to update earlier, but had so much to do!! Oh!! If you couldn't tell, at the beginning Irvine and are renovating Trabia; Zell is in Balamb, while everyone else is at Garden. Oh!! Also, if you don't know who ' Emily' is , read, if you haven't already, Lady Pyrefly's story Bookworm. And if you don't know what the Celcius is, it is a ship in Final Fantasy 10-2.  Chapter 4 is on the way!! Keep reviewing!! Oh!! Also, thank you to Rin RavenIce and A Harry and Ginny Dreamer for your long reviews!! I expect more later on!!!


	4. The Rescue

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 4

The Rescue

Rinoa awoke hours later to a dim lit room. _What happened? Where am I?_ She lifted her head up and saw that she was chained to a familiar stand. _Am I…at the…Memorial? But why?_ She shook her head. _What's going on?_

A man in Estharian clothes turned around. " Please, Miss Rinoa. Just stay still."

_Who is he?_ She looked closer at the man. _Laguna? What's he doing here?_ She tried her best to get his attention. _ LAGUNA!!!!_

Laguna noticed her struggle. " Your cell doesn't permit a sorceress to speak. So please, don't struggle." He turned back to the control panel. _Now…_He looked over all the buttons and all the controls. _How do I operate this thing?_

Suddenly, the alarm went off, surprising both Laguna and Rinoa. Two men, also dressed in Estharian clothing, ran in. One of the two ran forward.

" Laguna," Kiros Seagill stopped to catch his breath. " Sir, the Galbadian soldiers are heading back." He looked over at the cell. " So if you're going to free her, I'd do it now."

Laguna started to laugh. " Thing is, I don't know how." He then looked over at Ward. " What's up?"

" I think he knows how," Kiros looked up at Ward, who nodded. " Yeah, he could release her."

_WHATEVER!!! Just…get me out!!_ Rinoa, taking what Laguna said to mind, screamed inside her head. _GET. ME. OUT!!!!_ She then lost all consciousness.

Ward walked over to the controls, and after a second or so, he hit a blue button, opening the cell door. He then looked at Laguna and nodded.

Laguna ran to the cell and unchained Rinoa, who fell forward into his out stretched arms. " Let's go!!" He took off running; Kiros and Ward close behind him.

Rinoa opened her eyes. " Squall…" then lost consciousness again.

" Let's head for the Presidential Residence," Laguna put Rinoa in the back seat of the car that the three of them had rented. " We can contact Squall and the others on the Ragnarok from there." He started to shut the door.

" Wait," Kiros caught the car door. " We can't all fit in the front seats. Maybe someone should stay in the back with Miss Rinoa." At saying this, Kiros and Ward both stared at Laguna pointedly.

" Huh?" Laguna looked back at the two of them. " You know, you're right. I'll stay back here with her. But let's hurry before _they_ see us." He shut the door and got in on the other side of the car. Kiros and Ward got in, and they headed for the Presidential Residence.

" Dammit!! Why was I so stupid?" Quistis got out of her seat and started to pace. " Why did I assign Rinoa that job when I knew that the soldiers would get her at first glance?"

Everyone looked around at the others in the cockpit. " Don't worry, Quisty," Selphie turned to her, taking her hands off the controls.

" Yeah," Zell nodded. " Don't worry. Everything will be al-WAIT!! If Selphie's taken her hands off the controls, who's piloting this thing?!?!"

She smiled. " It's on the Auto-Pilot."

Squall shook his head, hiding a small smile. " Let's just—"

" Ragnarok!!" Static came over the radio. " This is…..Rinoa….Esthar…." Then it clicked off.

" What…the…hell…was…that?" Zell, pausing between each word, looked over at Squall. " Who was that?"

" That was…" Squall looked at everyone's faces. " Laguna. He must've saved Rin."

" Or maybe," Zell shook his head. " Maybe Ward or Kiros did. Your father does't seem to be that much of a…what is it? A, uh, a…"

" What ever. Sef?" Squall looked over at her, and nodded. " Head for Esthar." _Rin, we're coming._

**A/N: So? How was this? I know that this was kinda short, but there are going to be some longer chapters!!! OH!! Elle Leonhart: Emily is the 'Library Girl' that likes Zell. Well, Merry Christmas to all of you and Chapter 5 will be up soon!! **


	5. The Betrayal

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 5

The Betrayal

Squall picked up the unconcious Rinoa and left the room, saying nothing to his father. Selphie and Zell followed after him, soon Irvine left also. Quistis bowed and started to leave when the president's secretary ran in.

"Sir, Galbadian soldiers."

Laguna stared at her. "What do you mean, Maria? They can't be here. Galbadia and I made an agreement that no soldiers are to enter Esthar, including our soldiers entering Galbadia, unless I am contacted."

"But they did..And that girl and your son were taken by them." Maria shut the door and disappeared.

_Squall? No. They couldn't take him. He wouldn't allow it. _Quistis glanced over at Laguna and saw that he was thinking the same. "Sir, shouldn't we go after them?"

Laguna nodded and picked up the phone. "Maria, call in the soldiers. I'm going to find out who's commanding these troops." He hung up and glanced over at Quistis. "Get the others. We'll meet you over there."

Maria and Quistis nodded and hurried out of the room.

_Why do they want her?_ Quistis shut the door behind her and noticed that Selphie and Irvine were slowly standing up. "Hey, are you guys alright?" She hurried over towards them and helped Irvine pick Zell up.

Selphie nodded. "Yeah, but they got Squall and Rin." She quickly cured the unconcious Zell and glanced outside the residence. "I can't beleive that they would take both of them."

Quistis nodded and sighed. "Let's find out where they where headed and we'll meet Laguna there." She headed towards the entrance and walked out. _I hope someone saw them._ A few minutes later, the other three hurried out, Zell bringing up the end.

Squall woke up and noticed that he was chained to some sort of stand. _...The hell? What's going on here?_ He pulled against the chains and continuously failed. He finally gave up and glanced around the room and saw someone who resembled Seifer. _I should have known. _"Why?"

Seifer glanced over at him and laughed. "You really want to know why? It was you. Always you. She never would stop talking about you. 'Squall this, Squall that.' I got so tired of it, so I had to do something. And this is the idea I came up with. So watch..." He walked over to the controls and pressed a buton. "And see my creation."

_Creation?_ Squall glanced over at the stand across from him and watched as a scarlet-red mist escaped from it.

**A/N: Hi! OMG! I am _soooooooooo_ sorry for not updating earlier! I just moved and everything, so it's been hectic. Anyways, I would love to thank everyone for reviewing my story so far and I hope that you can also review the other ones that I've published here. Well, ta! Oh. And as you can see, I changed my name, but I'm the same kanna. Bye bye! -Kagome **

**P.S. I know that this is short, but I needed to update, or my wonderful _sensei, _Lady Pyrefly, would kill me.**


	6. The Betrayal part Deux

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 6

The Betrayal part deux

-RECAP! Squall and Rinoa have been taken by Seifer, and Quistis and the others are out to find out why. Thank you and good night.-Kagome

As the smoke cleared, Squall saw a figure appear. _Creation? Why would he create something? And how?_ He shook his head and tried once more to break free from the stand that he was chained to. _Come on! These chains have to give away some-_ He stopped as the chain holding his right hand broke off, giving him time to grab his gunblade and cut off the other bindings. Squall then glanced up and saw that it was Rinoa who had appeared from the smoke. _Rin's his creation? What a joke._ "What's this all about, Seifer? How is she _your_ creation?"

Seifer laughed and then glared at Squall. "How? Watch...And learn." He stepped behind Rinoa and whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded to, setting her sights on Squall. Pleased with himself, Seifer turned to walk out.

"Sir!" One of the Galbadian soldiers ran in, clearly out of breath. "The SeeDs! They're..They're here. And so is the senator, with Estharian soldiers."

Seifer nodded. "Good. They're here. Just like I thought they would be, seeing as I took their...friends." He glanced over his shoulder at Squall. "But, will you still be alive when they get-" He quickly looked back towards the door, just as Quistis and the others rushed in. "I didn't expect you so soon. But glad that you could come."

"Shut it, Seifer!" Zell stepped forward, getting ready to battle him, if necessary. "Just give us back Squall and Rin and you won't be killed." The others nodded in agreement, also ready to fight.

_They should just get out of here! There's no point in them coming here at all! I could have taken care of him and got Rin out of here._ "You all should just-" Squall stopped short as the blade from Rinoa's weapon caught him off-guard. "Rin! What are you doing! It's Seifer you should be attacking! Not me!"

Rinoa placed the blade back on the weapon and shook her head. "No. You're my target. It's payback for what you did to me. For offering me as Adel's sacrifice, for everything that you did. I can never forgive you. Never!" She aimed the blade at Squall once more and was just about to fire it when Laguna and his soldiers ran in.

Laguna motioned to a few soldiers. "Take Mr. Almasy, and that soldier of his." After they nodded, he motioned to a few more. "Search around and arrest any other soldiers that you find." He then glanced over at Rinoa and Squall, then at the others.

Squall glanced over at Laguna and shook his head. "Don't you even dare think about taking Rinoa. I'll handle her, got it?" He backed away as Laguna nodded and followed the soldiers out. "Rin, you know that it was Seifer that did all that to you, right? Not me."

She shook her head. "No. It was you. Seifer said so! He said that it was you!" She released the trigger and fired the blade, which was hit off course by Irvine's gun. "Don't defend him! You should know that he did all that to me!"

Irvine sighed and started to walk over to her. "No, Rinoa. It was Seifer, not Squall." He then stared at Squall. "Seifer must've brainwashed her or something to make her believe that. There's no other way. We have to snap her out of it, you do know that right?" Squall nodded. "So, then what do we do?"

Squall shook his head once more. "I don't really know. If it is just a brainwashing, then there must a button or something that can undo this." He glanced over at Irvine and the others, who nodded and hurried over to block Rinoa from getting to Squall. _If I'm right, then we can save Rin._

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but part trois will be up Enjoy until then!-Kagome


	7. The Betrayal part trois

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 7

The Betrayal part Trois

A/I: This is an attempt to try and continue this story, so if this chapter doesn't get great reviews, I'll trash this. I apologize in advance to those that have enjoyed reading this so far and I will start another story after this. Thank you. Also, Irvine and the others have just thought that Seifer possibly brainwashed Rinoa into believing that Squall is her enemy. Of course...You already know this since you read chapter 6...

"Squall, what ever you are planning on doing, I'd probably do it now!" Zell stared at the brainwashed Rinoa as she prepared to fire another shot at Squall. "And I mean-" He stopped as he got a look from Quistis and became silent.

Quistis nodded as Zell quieted down. "Squall, you can do this, believe me." She watched as Squall stared at her, then at Rinoa. "Squall, you have to be the one to do this. You're the only one that can get through to her in time. You know that. We know that."

"Yeah!" Selphie jumped up and nodded. "That's so true!"

Squall stared at the others, then at Irvine, who also nodded in agreement. "Fine. Whatever." Keeping his gunblade out for safety measures, he walked over to the controls and glanced down at the buttons. _This is just great. Nothing can be simple here in Esthar, can it?_ He glanced up and nodded towards Quistis, who had already started walking towards Rinoa. _If she can get Rinoa back into that cell, maybe, just maybe, I can save her._

Quistis lightly took Rinoa's right arm and waited for some counter-attack from the Sorceress, but as she felt nothing happen, she tightened her grip a bit and turned the young, raven haired beauty around to face her. "Listen to me, and listen good, Rinoa. I am only going to say this once. What Seifer said was a lie. He only told you those things because he wanted you to kill Squall, who I know you love. If you don't believe me, that's your loss. But you have to trust me when I say this, because we all know that you know what I'm saying is true." As Rinoa started to protest, Quistis took her free hand and slapped her. "And now, we're trying to help you. So you'd better be quiet." She then glanced over her shoulder and motioned towards Zell, who hurried over. "Put her back in that cell, so Squall can continue on."

"Yes, ma'am." Zell picked up Rinoa and carried her over to the cell. "Listen, Rinoa. Quisty didn't mean to sound to mean, but she had to, so that you can understand why we're doing this." After he entered the cell, he set her inside, and stepped back out, closing it behind him. "I hope that you understand." He then glanced over at Squall, who nodded.

_Now what do I do? There's so many of these things!_ Squall searched the controls and sighed. _I guess that I've got to start randomly pushing these buttons..._ As he pressed the buttons, he glanced up to see if anything changed. When he didn't see anything, he pressed another button and continued this process before hitting one green colored button. As this showed no promise, he slammed his fist on the controls and walked out. "I'll be in the Ragnarok if anyone needs me."

The others watched as Squall left and then glanced over at the cell as smoke started pouring out and saw a faint outline of someone.

"Rin...?" Selphie slowly stepped foward, her nunchakus raised just in case. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rinoa stepped out as the smoke started clearing. "Why wouldn't I be?" She then noticed the looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Is there something on me?"

Quistis slowly shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong, but to be sure...Who offered you as a sacrifice to Adel?"

Rinoa stared at Quistis as though she was losing it. "Seifer of course. Who else would do that to me?"

"She's back!" Selphie jumped up and ran over to Rinoa, nearly kncoking her down as Selphie latched herself onto the poor girl. "Rin's back! Rin's back!"

"Ummm...Yeah..." She stared at Selphie then at the others. "Where's Squall?"

Squall sighed as he took his seat in the cockpit. _Why couldn't I save her? Something went wrong..._

"He's in the ship." Selphie detached herself from Rinoa and smiled. "That's where he is!"

Smiling, Rinoa hurried out to the ship. _Why isn't he inside though? Something must be wrong._ "Squall?"

Squall glanced up as he faintly heard his name. _Rin? No. Can't be. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. To rid me of my guilt._ He started glanced back down towards the ground when he heard his name again, this time echoing through the ship. _Ignore it, Squall. That's not Rin. That's not her._

"Squall?" Rinoa stopped as she entered the cockpit and stared at him. "You alright?"

Squall sat up and turned around. _Just my mind...But it can't be that. She looks real. But..._ "How? How are you standing here before me? I failed at reversing the effects. How?"

Rinoa walked over to him, staring with her brown eyes, confused. "What do you mean?"

_She doesn't remember? How does she not remember? _"It's nothing." Squall looked away and sighed. "Just...Seifer did something to you, and I thought that I failed to bring you back to me. That's all."

"Oh," was all the raven-haired beauty could say.

"OK!" Selphie hurried into the driver's seat and started the ship. "Where to now?"

Both Rinoa and Squall glanced at each other and nodded. "Matron's."

A/N: I hope you enjoy this...One more chapter if this one goes well. Enjoy!-LfS


End file.
